


Stars

by marisluminis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Diverget, Castiel in the Bunker, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, F/M, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Castiel, Mark of Cain, Men of Letters Bunker, Ms tran is basically everyone's mom, Multi, Non Compliant with season 10, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, Sam can have angel bros too, Season/Series 10, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Whump, really really hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisluminis/pseuds/marisluminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after 'Do you Believe in Miracles?'</p><p>Dean and Crowley are gone, leaving Sam to wonder if his brother is actually alive.<br/>Cas' grace is draining away faster than ever, and he goes off the grid. <br/>And of course the Winchester's never follow their own rule.</p><p>"What's dead should stay dead."</p><p>But apparently that never applies to themselves. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was it.  
Finally.   
He couldn't believe he was happy for it- being dead, that is. It was just... He never stayed dead. It's funny, because that what he and Sam would say to eachother.

"What's dead stays dead!" 

Apparently that never applies to themselves. 

And there's the familiar, (Jesus, familiar!) white light again. The stereotypical tunnel that actually existed. The hunter had seen it everytime he died, so the outcome was pretty fifty/fifty. 

God, there was so much wrong with that sentence.

   
Then he left. 

.....

"...Never lied to you..."  
The rough voice circled through Dean's ears. It sent a wave of panic and confusion through him.   
Crowley. He was back in hell. He was going to be tortured. Again and again for the rest of eternity. It's not like he expected to go anywhere else. I just hoped he would have... disappeared. It would have been nice to just, stay dead. Not being resurrected 12 times over.  
"Let's go take a howl at that moon."  
His eyes were forced open.


	2. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Dean's death for Cas.

_"Your grace will run out, and you will die." ___

__It's funny how you can change so much in your life, and still have a constant. Castiel had died four times. He had been stabbed to death, drowned once, and exploded twice. Each time he was brought back. Maybe his father was trying to tell him he was still needed. Someone still needed him. But he didn't believe that.  
It had been one week since Castiel looked Hannah in the eyes and promised he'd be back. It was a promise he wasn't sure he could keep. He just got in his car and drove. He didn't care where he was going. Cas figured he must be in South Dakota by now. The car would need gas soon: _ _

___"What are you, a pimp?" ____ _

Dean's stupid human joke ran through his head. He wasn't sure Dean actually knew what a pimp _was _.  
__

_____The man scrubbed a hand across his face.__ _ _ _

______It had been a week. One week ago the angel sat in Metatron's office and was told his best friend was dead. He knew it was true. There was blood all over Metatron's hands and a smug, satisfied smile sat on his face. The blade was half covered in blood. He was stabbed deeply. Dean probably didn't suffer for long. He was relieved at that._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cas turned right, onto the highway._ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean's soul was nowhere on earth. He could sense Sam's in Lebanon. Hopefully he wasn't trying to drink himself to death. Cas still hadn't called him.  
His cellphone felt heavy in his pocket, but he just couldn't pick it up. Calling Sam would mean facing reality. And if this reality was one without Dean, he wasn't sure he wanted to live here.   
For the first time in long time, Cas thought about ending his life. But he had really killed himself the moment he slit that angel's throat. The blue-white light he thought would bring him salvation and a solution was what would kill him in the end. He was glad he was dying though. The Winchester's relationship was toxic; Castiel only made it worse. _ _

______A black car passed him, and for a moment Cas could have sworn it was the Impala._ _ _ _ _ _

______With him and Dean gone, Sam would be much better off. He could have a new life. One where he could start a family, have a white picket fence. An "apple strudel life" or whatever Dean calls it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Called._ _ _ _ _ _

______His phone began ringing. The passenger seat was cluttered with papers and trash. With one hand the angel searched for his phone, and the other he tried maneuvering out of a semitruck's blind spot._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sam _, the phone read.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cas was so busy debating wether or not to answer it, he didn't even see the 18-wheeler begin to cross into his lane._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah don't worry I'm not gonna kill Cas.  
> Chapters will deviate between Sam, Dean, and Cas.  
> I'm very excited for this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ps. If I owned supernatural or any of the characters, I wouldnt be writing some crap ff about it.


	3. The Struggles of being Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam makes frequent phone calls, and our mysterious new character is sort of introduced.

The bottle was empty now, but Sam still wasn't drunk. That was the last of it. He had been trying to get rid of all the alcohol in the bunker without Dean noticing. It's not like it matters now. Dean had made so much progress too. Been clean for over a month. He even stopped wearing jeans and boots everywhere, and started wearing that dumb robe and slippers.  

A sigh escaped him. It had been over two hours now. Whatever freaky demon spell crap Crowley was up to better be over by now. The tall man moved away from the desk, trying to ignore the empty one beside it. The hallway was cool and quiet. Empty of sound except for that of the air conditioning Dean insisted should be on because, ' _We don't have to act like we live in a crappy motel room anymore, Sam _'__  
Dean's door was closed. Sam remembered the last time it was like this. Most people really shouldn't be able to say that. It was at that hotel room with Ruby about four years ago. Five?  He remembered launching himself at his brother, thinking he was possessed, or a shapeshifter, or maybe just a joke God was mocking him with.   
Bobby had to hold him back and assure him Dean was the real thing. After all, he was prepared to cut the heart out of anything that pretended to be his brother. It was weird to think it all happened before they had even known Cas.   
Oh God. Cas. How was he even going to tell Cas about this.   
_"Hey Cas, what's up with you? Oh, you're still dying? That sucks. Well get this; Dean got stabbed to death by Metatron, so I made Crowley bring him back to life. But hey, who knows if there's any strings attached to this deal, am I right?_

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for reading! 
> 
> Anyway, I need some input;  
> 1\. Do you think Sam should make a deal with our favourite demon?
> 
> 2\. Do you think destiel should become a thing in this story?
> 
> Leave a comment or inbox me suggestions! 
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Maris


	4. Nine Hours and Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we find out what happens to Dean and Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard to write. Dean's reaction to being a demon could be written many different ways, and it was hard to pick one. But it was fun all the same.
> 
> My HTML is being weird with italics and spacing??

He was staring at a ceiling. 

Of course, it was a very familiar ceiling at that. In all his life, it was Dean's second bedroom ceiling. (The Winchesters never did very well with ceilings.) He pushed himself up. And there, acting all casual, stood Crowley. 

"What the hell are-" Dean started, as the King of Hell snapped his fingers.

"Quiet now squirrel. We don't want to upset Sam, now do we?" 

Dean tried calling out, but nothing happened. Then he remembered. Metatron. Feeling the angel blade burst through his chest. He remembered the white-hot pain and then a pressured numbness. Sam. His little brother pulling him through   
the musty warehouse as he bled out onto the floor. Laying his head on Sammy's chest, so that hearing his heartbeat would be the end of his life, as it was the beginning. 

"It seems like the two of us have a lot to talk about. Let's take a walk." Crowley snapped his fingers again. And the room was empty.

...........

"He's never going to wake up?" cried the brunette woman. 

The Doctor knew that the woman's husband was already gone; apparently she wouldn't accept that. They tell you many, many times in medical school: don't give anyone false hope. It can lead them down a dangerous path of self destruction when the negative happens.

"It's very unlikely he will ever regain consciousness. The machines are the only thing keeping him alive at this point."

The woman nodded and said a quiet 'alright' before grabbing her bag and exiting the room. 

_Alright, next one _she thought.__

__Dr Murphy pulled back the curtain of the bed next to the comatose man. And there was the dark haired man again. His face wasn't as pale as it was two hours ago. Two pints of blood really does the body good! The man's right calve was being held together in a cast, and the large stitched gash that ran from the center of his forehead down to his left eyebrow was covered in a thin bandage_ _

__Honestly, she didn't expect him to still be alive, and couldn't imagine what his stomach looked like._ _

__The doctor pulled out his file from the end of the bed. "Time to figure out who you really are." she murmured._ _

__'John Doe' read the paper. _Admitted 2/17/14 _____

_____So much for an actual identity, _she thought, flipping to the next page in the booklet. The overwhelming urge to yawn came over her and she added _get coffee _to her mental checklist of things to do in the next five minutes. The hundred hour work weeks were really taking a toll. It had been nearly 8 months since she left home. And frankly, she was ready to go back. That, or she needed a vacation, and _soon._ _ _ _ _ ____

______Sleeping was merely a pastime rather than a necessity. Life was just too boring. And she used to think, _new scene, new job- great! Right? _But she couldn't lie to herself- at first it _was _amazing. All the new sights, sounds, smells; it was exhilarating._ _ _ _ _ _ ____

______The blonde woman flipped to the next page of the file. Apparently their John Doe had been unconscious for nine hours since his surgery finished. She couldn't blame the guy. Going through something like that would definitely take it out of you. Especially with the great anesthetics they gave out like candy.  
She looked to the bottom of the page. _Patient taken off anticholinergic at 14:30, _with the attending physician's initials next to the note. The doctor frowned. That was over four hours ago. He definitely should have woken up by now. Just from the lack of sedatives alone._ _ _ _ ____

_______ _ _ _ _ _

________She quickly put the folder back into the slip and walked over to the right side of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dr Murphy placed one hand lightly on the man's shoulder and said a quiet, "Sir?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sir." It was more of a command this time, and she shook his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Still nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________........._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please, tell me, do you recognize this place?" the self-proclaimed King of Hell stared at Dean._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He looked around the room. _Recognize what? Some crap bar men's bathroom that smells like piss and cigarette smoke? _He thought. Refusing to comply, he looked at the wall.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Of course not. But I do. You see, this is the bathroom where I shot up while _you _scared away a little "hunter" a rushed up. You, my knife happy little friend," Crowley spit, "defended my life."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Of course, _Dean thought, _but that was only because Crowley was useful to him at the time, right?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He was suddenly filled with a boiling hatred at the thought that _Crowley _could be _useful _to him. It was a disgusting thought, and he almost hated himself for thinking it. His arm began to burn. When he looked down, the mark was glowing an angry red, matching the blade in his hand. Why did he have the blade?_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Ah. There we go." chimed Crowley in a sing-song voice. "Now here's what's going to happen. In two minutes, a man is going to walk in here. And you're going to slit his throat."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dean uttered his first words in nearly a day. "And why exactly would I do that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Because you haven't killed anything in days. And you are going to want to. And you are going to love every second of it. Just take a look in the mirror."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dean slowly turned to face his reflection, unsure of what to expect. He gaze was met with unholy black eyes. The man leaned close to the mirror, rubbing a hand under one eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Nice trick," he mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"No trick there squirrel. You're the new Cain. And you better get used to it. Because it's gonna be that way forever."_ He enunciated the last word. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He almost laughed at that thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"So if I'm the new Cain, what's one thing preventing me from doing this?" and in one quick movement, he spun around and pushed the first blade against the demon's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The Demon didn't seemed shocked at the action at all, and just stared straight into Deans black eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Good point."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And quick as a flash, he was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The hunter lowered the blade and ran a hand through his hair. _Fucking demons... _he thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dean turned back to the mirror and was met with the same black eyes. Panic flooded his system, and he leaned closer to the abomination that was staring at him through the glass. He blinked twice, and his eyes flickered from black, to emerald, to black again. Dean suddenly began to feel very nauseous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The bathroom door creaked open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________A man walked in.  
 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm not gonna beg for feedback, but it or constructive criticism is always nice.  
> Thanks again,  
> -Maris


	5. Sam's Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Sam spent his week, featuring the return of our favourite prophet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'll admit the timeline for this is a little confusing. There any any specific dates in spn (so i made it up)  
> Let's get it straightened out.  
> Dean died on a monday- the 10th  
> Sams previous part takes place on the 11th  
> Cas was hospitalized on the 16th 
> 
> So this chapter is Sam's week of Feb 11th-17th

Castiel was aware of many things. 

He was aware of the blue and red lights clouding his vision as he slowly tried to blink the blood out of his eyes. Then he wasn't. Then he was aware of white lights- and oh, he was _sure _whoever it was shining that light in his eyes was trying to blind him. He heard someone say 'fifth floor' and then everything went black again.__

Someone frantic said,"He's waking up!" and he was sure it must have been Crowley. For a moment, the angel thought he was back in the Biggerson's restaurant, and the king of Hell was wrenching the tablet from beneath his vessel's skin. 

It was very difficult to _not _be aware of the pain shooting through his system as someone dug their hands into the side of Jimmy's body- his body!__

__He suddenly became very warm. Like when you stand out in the sun for a while and the heat is just bearable. The pink inside of his eyelids faded back into black.  
And then Castiel wasn't aware of anything for a while._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Sam decided he wouldn't tell him unless he asked. But that wouldn't be a problem because Cas never picks up his damn phone._ _

__He threw down the 47th cell phone he ever owned and proceeded to pick up another book on summoning demons. Crowley was just ignoring every summoning spell he used, so there had to be something in the bunker's books that a demon couldn't ignore. Something that would work instead._ _

__It had been two days since his cheery little chat with Crowley. No calls from Dean, Cas, or Crowley._ _

__By Saturday he finished reading through anything demon related in the library. He must have looked through at least 70 books in the span of four and a half days._ _

__Sunday morning, Sam decided he was tired of the bunker looking like a junkyard. He had cleaned nearly all the rooms, except the library, when there was a knock at the door. The man froze._ _

___Do demons knock? _he thought.__ _ _

____Taking the continuous knocking as a safe 'no', Sam jogged over to the heavy door. But not before grabbing the handgun that sat on the shelf next to it.  
Stashing it behind his back, the hunter quickly pulled the door open in one swift movement. To his surprise, there stood Ms. Tran. _ _ _ _

____"Are you hungry?" she held a plastic bag in one hand, and Sam could see a ring on her finger. "I brought food,"_ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Sunday ended with Ms Tran making the two of them food while Kevin watched from the distance. Even though he had broken through the veil, he didn't need to eat or sleep- or _do _anything for that matter. He still sported the same green jacket and white shirt that he died- was killed in.___ _ _ _

______Of course they asked about Dean. And he couldn't bear to lie to them. Not after what he did. So he told them the truth. Everything about Metatron, Cas, the Mark of Cain, about Dean dying, and about Crowley disappearing with him. The whole time they just sat there, listening._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well then, I think we have some people to find," said Ms. Tran._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam folded his hands and leaned forward. "So, I'm thrilled that you guys are here," he started, "but why exactly did you come? I mean, I didn't think you'd want to be around me and... after what happened."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kevin flickered away from his spot in the corner to the chair next to Sam. A quiet sigh escaped him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sam, the void is... becoming crowded. People die everyday, and if they don't go down, and can't go up, it's where they get stuck. So I wanted to come here and see how the solution's coming along." he smiled a bit. "And to be honest, it looks like its going a little crappy,"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam scoffed. "More than a little," he mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So I wanna help."_ _ _ _ _ _

______" _We _want to help," corrected Ms. Tran.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam could honestly say he was shocked. After everything he did to them, they yet again threw themselves into his world to help him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, I guess I should show you where you can stay." was all he could muster up as a reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam let Ms. Tran sleep in his room that night. After making his nightly calls to Crowley, Dean, and Cas, he retreated to the armchair with yet another book- one Kevin had brought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The thought-of ghost walked into the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh hey, Kev," he looked up from the book. "I have a bunch of movies and stuff you can watch if you get bored._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's okay," he let out a small laugh. "I've pretty much been doing that every night for the past two months. If it's okay with you , I think I'll just stay here and read."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, of course; go ahead."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The hunter didn't remember falling asleep. He just did. But then he and Kevin were in the library again, talking. Kevin said something Sam couldn't quite make out, and started screaming.  The nineteen-year-old's eyes began shooting out a white light. And oh my god- he was killing him!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I'm killing him again! Oh my god- can you even do that to ghosts? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He tried pulling his hand away from his friends forehead- but it wouldn't budge. Then Sam started screaming. It was of anguish and heartache. He couldn't do this again. If he did this again, he wasn't sure he could live with himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The white light faded away from Kevin's eyes; all that was left were dark, bloody sockets. His mouth was still formed into the shocked expression at the betrayal. He had stopped screaming and Sam could hear himself sobbing in the empty room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Again. The boy who was like a younger brother to him. He killed him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But then he woke up. Sam could hear his heart beat fast in his chest. A nightmare. It was only another nightmare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kevin was standing in the same spot, as if he never moved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you okay Sam? Kevin stared at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Um..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's a joke. You can laugh," he said seriously. "But really, are you okay? You're not looking too good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Was he really okay? Absolutely not. Dean was god knows where, Cas fell off the face of the earth, and he continued to have nightmares nearly every night about Kevin. So, no. He was definitely not okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But a lot of people had it worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kevin stared him straight in the eyes. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut to break the eye contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah. I think I'm just tired."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Dean'll be fine. I mean he always is, isn't he?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I suppose..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kevin and Sam talked like that for almost the whole night. They caught up on the last two months. They talked about lost loved ones, missing family, and forgotten dreams. Sam had never realized how similar he and the prophet were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The in-depth personal conversation was interrupted by the sound of Sam's phone ringing. He stopped mid sentence and jumped up to grab it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________God, it could be Dean, or Crowley or- who? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A series of ten unfamiliar numbers shown across the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hello?" he said uncertainly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Sam?" came the female voice on the other end. "Is this Sam Winchester?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Who is this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hannah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hannah? How did you get this number?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She sighed. "Castiel told us to call this number in case... Do you know where he is? I've been looking for him for days."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No, I thought he was with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Why would Cas leave other angels? _he thought.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"He left around a week ago. But the other angels, they're leaving: giving up. Now that we have Metatron-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Wait-" he cut her off, " _you have Metatron? _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes of course." she said hesitantly, "And Sam," her voice grew quieter, "I'm so sorry about you brother."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________So they angels had Metatron. And Hannah knew about Dean. Which meant Cas knew about Dean. And Cas wasn't with the other angels. So..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Don't worry. I'll find Cas. I gotta go,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This was something he could do. Rather than just sitting at home doing nothing, he could find Cas. He looked at the clock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________11:26 am_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Kevin!" he called._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The prophet appeared next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What?! Is something wrong?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Where is your mom?" he asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Um, in town. Said something about chocolate cereal and iceberg not being enough to live on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Then how...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"She left the ring here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Right, well, we are gonna find Cas."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Half an hour and many many websites later, Sam found the familiar license plate number displayed across the screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Gotcha." he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You found him?" the prophet appeared next to Sam, making him jump slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yes- well, no. I found his car."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"And where is it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"An impound lot in, well, Wisconsin."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This chapter was kind of unorganised and boring, but its the longest.  
> ps, did you know I don't own supernatural or any if it's characters?


End file.
